Wireless networks, in which a user equipment (UE) such as a mobile handset communicates via wireless links to a network of base stations or other wireless access points connected to a telecommunications network, have undergone rapid development through a number of generations of radio access technology. The initial deployment of systems using analogue modulation has been superseded by second generation (2G) digital systems such as GSM (Global System for Mobile communications), typically using GERA (GSM Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution Radio Access) radio access technology, and these systems have themselves been replaced by or augmented by third generation (3G) digital systems such as UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), using the UTRA (Universal Terrestrial Radio Access) radio access technology. Third generation standards provide for a greater throughput of data than is provided by second generation systems; this trend is continued with the proposals by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) of the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, using E-UTRA (Evolved UTRA) radio access technology, which offers potentially greater capacity and additional features compared with the previous standards. WiMax systems using radio access technology to IEEE 802.16 also offer improvements over previous standards.